Command of the Collar
by JenniferHawke
Summary: Ryder and Evfra discover just how compatible they are - and not just in body, but in desire as well. Consensual Master/Slave play abound (no pun intended). Rated M for explicit adult situations.


**Notes: This story is rated M for explicit smut and language, read at your own risk.**

 **So, this little idea of mine was originally going to be written with Shepard and Kaidan, but since Andromeda came out, I thought to write a brand new ship all together. Jaal is my favourite, but I had trouble picturing him so dominant. And Evfra? Do I ever wish he were a romance option!**

 **I looked up Angaran curse words, and apparently 'skkut' can be used in place of the f-bomb and s-bomb. The more you know!**

She waits on her knees before the foot of the bed, just as he'd instructed. She is to be ready for him, always. Months ago, they came to this arrangement, after the first time he bent her over his desk and fucked her into oblivion. Ryder had never experienced an alien before, and neither had Evfra, but they'd both been pleased at just how compatible they were, and not just in body, but in desire as well. He prefers to be in control at all times, and she's had enough of barking out orders on the battlefield. She never signed up to be Pathfinder, never wanted any of this. But it's the hand she's been dealt with, so Ryder does as she must. It's here in the small bedroom of Evfra's home she's allowed to become vulnerable, to give up control. Bathed by the soft lighting in the room, she sits in nothing other than a collar, the collar that marks her as his own. His property. His plaything. His _slave._

Her arousal has taunted her for hours on end, unbearably so, the plug deep in her ass a persisting torment. She is not to touch herself. Those were his words, and she is nothing if not obedient. But she has been good for so long, and the throb in her clit is a constant ache, swollen and screaming to be touched. She closes her eyes, running a hand down her stomach, slowly and teasingly. So badly she wants to be good for him, but the need for release is too great. She cannot wait any longer.

Her hand dips down and she is shocked to discover just how wet she is; she could nearly _drown_. Gently, she twirls the pad of her index finger around her clit, and instantly keens out. Even the lightest of touches has her reeling for more. As she picks up the pace, the slick sound of her playing with herself fills the room, just as her soft groans of ecstasy do. She is so lost in herself, she does not hear him enter the room.

He breaks her out of her thoughts by clearing his throat, and a chill jolts down her spine. She immediately rights her posture, places her hands on her knees (which are still coated in her juices), and looks up to greet him.

" _Master_ ," she speaks out, her voice breathy and filled with want.

"Eyes down," he responds sternly. She does exactly as he commands. He comes to stand before her, and she so desperately wants to look him in the eyes, but remains still. The pounding of her heart is near deafening in her ears as he makes her wait.

"You broke my rules," he finally answers, completely devoid of emotion. It scares her a little, to not know exactly how he feels. "You know I have to punish you." A thrill of excitement shoots straight to her center. His punishments are sometimes her favorite part. Even when they hurt, she loves every second of the sweet torture.

"Yes, Master. I am sorry. I tried to wait but … "

"You are an eager little thing, aren't you?" He asks, grabbing the center hook on the collar and tugging upwards. "Look at me," he demands, and she does. Her eyes meet his, and she feels as if she could get lost in their crystal blue depths forever. "I asked you a question, _slave_." Shit, she loves it when he calls her that.

"I … yes, Master. I am always eager for you."

"I was planning on going easy on you tonight. I had intended on laying you on the bed, and licking your sweet little cunt for hours. But you have disappointed me."

A sharp cry leaves her throat, the thought of his mouth on her nearly enough to send her over the edge. He knows how much she enjoys his tongue, and often uses the promise of it to torment her.

"Open your mouth," he says, and she does so. From the shelf, he pulls out a metal gag, one that will go in her mouth and leave it wide open, so that he may use her as he sees fit. He fastens it at the back of her head, pushing the ring into her mouth. She secures her lips around it, a faint line of drool already collecting at the side. He stands back, taking a moment to admire his work.

"Very good. Hands behind your back now. Clasp them together."

She entwines her fingers together, sitting low behind her back. Her eyes never leave his, knowing how much he loves to see her peering up at him as he takes her this way. He undresses himself completely, and the throb in between her legs persists as she sees him in his full form, hard and ready for her. At first, she preferred him with his clothes on while they rutted, his body so strange and foreign to gaze upon. Her thoughts made her self conscious of her own body, wanting to remain clothed as well in case he found her unattractive or odd. But Evfra would have none of it. His eyes would feast upon her, as if ravenous. The more frequent their 'visits', the more she appreciates the aesthetic of his body. The few times he's allowed her the freedom of her hands, she touches him everywhere, her hands grasping at the chest cartilage that jutted forward. Evfra is extra sensitive there, and would not allow her hands to linger for long, quickly binding them. One day, the tables would turn, and she would explore his body fully, with hands and tongue until he was a writhing mess.

He comes to stand directly before her. With a hand at the back of her head, he keeps her still, and slowly pushes his cock into her mouth. Out of instinct, she wants to suck down, but the metal ring between her teeth prevents it, keeping her wide open. As she begins to steadily salivate, he thrusts right to the back of her throat, leaving her to sputter and gag. He pulls out just long enough for her to catch her breath, and then he is thrusting inside once again. She moans around him, as he uses her mouth as he sees fit. Each time he hits the back of her throat, she gags a little, but he lets up as she does. He knows her limits. Knows her needs and desires as well as he knows his own. Her eyes peer up at him, mascara smudged and running, and he lets out a deep moan. A sound that makes her shiver to her very core.

"That's my good girl," he says deeply, his chest rumbling with pleasure. His fingers unlace the strap at the back of her head as he pulls out momentarily, only to remove the gag. She lets out a quiet sigh of relief, but it only lasts a second. He shoves his cock back into her mouth, and this time, she does close her mouth around him. She runs her slick tongue along the underside of him, pushing her head forward more and more each time, until her nose is resting directly against him.

" _Skkut_ ," he grunts, holding her head in place. Ryder doesn't know much Shelesh, but she knows that whenever Evfra utters this word, he is lost in ecstasy. She stays still as long as she can, even though it is so hard to remain like that. His cock is hard against her tonsils, the pressure ever so present. She does not wish to disappoint him. She yearns to please him, almost more than her desire to breathe. Her safeword is vaguely at the back of her mind, and she knows she can use it if she needs - that he will immediately stop their play if she does so. But she wants to continue. When she thinks she can take no more, he is one step ahead of her, and pulls out. She gasps deeply, the air hitting her lungs like a shock to the system.

"Lay on the bed," he orders. She goes without a second thought, the plug in her ass moving with the sway of her hips. She lays on the bed, heart beating with anticipation. Before she knows it, he pulls a mask over her head, leaving only the tip of her nose and mouth exposed. She is gagged, this time with a ball to close her mouth around. He begins to bind her - with something similar to rope she thinks. It bites into her skin deliciously, and she hopes there will be marks afterwards. Her wrists are tied together, and then her knees are bent to her chest. He ties her wrists to her thighs, and when she tugs, she finds she is unable to move. Open for him, gagged, and unable to see. This is her favorite part right here. She has no worries about the outside world. No agonising over the kett, no fear of being a failure, no one else to answer to. All she can think of is how badly she wants him.

A slick tongue caresses her clit and she yelps. He chuckles against her flesh, and suckles her swollen nub gently. Only for a few moments. She knows he loves to tease her, have her desperately wanting more. He pulls away, leaving her wanting and needy. Fingers probe her entrance, and he slowly sinks one in to the hilt. She feels so much tighter now with the plug in her ass, and they both moan at the sensation.

"I am going to fuck you so hard. You will learn to obey me, one way or the other my little whore," he says. Before she can register his words, he sinks into her completely. A sharp cry tries to escape past the gag, but is muffled. He keeps his promise, fucking her in earnest into the bed. She feels so full, so complete, and for a moment she thinks she has died and gone to heaven. Every thrust, every grunt, every smack of his hips against her feels like bliss. The wet sounds of their fucking and heated moans fill the room. She can see nothing, and so she only focuses on the delicious slide of his cock in her sheath, and the heavenly friction of the plug in her ass.

Without warning, he pulls out of her, kneeling before her. Slowly, he tugs on the plug, until it pulls free. She cries out, completely empty when just moments before she was filled to the hilt. The tip of his cock presses against her ass, and she tenses for a moment. Pain is present, as he begins to work the head in, and she whimpers.

"Shh. I know it hurts. But you're going to take it for me like a good girl." She goes completely still, and feels the thick head of his cock push past the barrier of her opening. A sharp noise escapes her throat, feeling herself yielding to him. It hurts, but the pain is exquisite. Her body opens for him, and he is persistent. He slides slowly to the hilt, her body accepting every last inch of him. A shuddering noise escapes her, her every nerve ending filled with euphoric pleasure and pain combined into one. And then, he _moves_.

His pace is slow at first, allowing her tight body to adjust to him. The pain is a dull ache in the background, just a scuff mark in comparison to the immense pleasure blooming with each thrust. She moans loudly against the gag in her mouth, the sounds coming out muffled. He grunts as his hips slap against her ass, his speed picking up bit by bit until he is moving in and out of her as fast as he had been when he was deep in her cunt. Every time the head of his cock breaches her, she cries out. Her body shakes, needing something more. She keens against the gag, wordlessly begging. Her Master knows her well, and lets out a pleased chuckle. Soon, one of his fingers is delicately rubbing against her clit. Her body reacts by jolting, his touch welcomed and needed. It feels so fucking good, and yet, with his faltering hips, it's not quite enough. She can tell by his unsteady movements that he is nearly done. And this thought excites her. Even if she has not reached her climax yet. She is his to use as he wishes, and if she has been good for him, she knows he will reward her in the end.

Her Master lets out a deep grunt, and releases inside of her. Her eyes flutter beneath the mask, utterly pleased that he has found his climax within her - that it is she that made him feel so good. He gives her a few last pumps, gushing inside of her until there is no more for him to give. Slowly, he pulls out, and she is suddenly ever so empty. She whimpers sadly at the loss of his cock, and his voice comes out soothing.

"Is there something else you wanted, slave?" He asks. With the gag in her mouth, all she can do is moan in response. "Hmm. Do you think you've earned it?" She frantically nods her head, so desperate for the sweet release she knows will come, if he allows it.

She can feel the weight of the bed shift, knowing he has switched his position. Suddenly, his mouth is upon her outer lips, gently kissing and teasing. He kisses around her flesh, avoiding the swollen clit that stands at attention. His mouth is everywhere but that one spot she so desperately craves it. A warm puff of air is blown against her, and she cries so loud, the gag barely muffles it.

Her hips, even bound, nearly shoot right off the bed when he pushes his tongue inside of her. The feeling of the slickness pressing through her tight opening has her seeing stars. He presses in and out for a few moments, before finally swiping it up to her clit. It is a welcomed relief, as he strokes her in just the way she likes. She is so worked up, so ready, that she comes quickly, her vision bright behind closed eyes as her entire body shakes with euphoria. Tears trickle from the corners of her eyes as her orgasm drags on. Only when her sheath has stopped contracting, does he pull away.

"There's my good girl." He says, and she is so happy she could cry. She would do anything to please him, and knowing she has done well makes her feel accomplished. His hands work at her bindings, and when she is undone, he removes the mask and the gag. She lets out a deep breath, peering up at the face that belongs to the one that has given her such immense pain and pleasure.

He climbs in beside her, wrapping an arm tightly around her, letting her know without words that she is safe. She nuzzles her face into the crook of his arm, as his strong hand - the very hand that punished her, and brought her to new heights - begins to rub her back and soothe the aches from being bound. This … this is exactly what she needed. The high of being his slave, giving him whatever he demands, the afterglow that consumes her when they are finished. She basks in the glory of it all, as she lets all of her worries vanquish in that moment. He has done more for her than he can ever know. More than she could ever possibly tell him.

And so, she simply says, "Thank you, Master." The words are simple, and yet they say more than she could if she ever tried. As he continues to hold her, she drifts off, her thoughts clear for the first time in awhile. Here with him, she is safe. And that's all she ever needs.


End file.
